Surronded by Lunatics
by Droogs for Ultraviolence
Summary: Harley Quinn is the Queen's favorite... and Stayne's.


"Quinn, you're a bloody lunatic," Stayne murmured, looking up at the blond woman as she climbed the side of the Red Castle. She shrugged and looked down at him.

"I'm taller than you, Stayney!" she called, giggling. "Come on up, the wall's fine! Betcha will; can't take being short, huh?"

"We both know who's actually taller, and that's all that matters," he called, rolling his eye as she jumped down next to him.

"I'll challenge that! Bet you just had a bit too much of that... growin-"

"Upelkuchen, and no. I'm naturally this tall."

"No, hun, that's not natural," Harley said, looking up at him. He frowned at her and started walking in the direction of the moat. "WAIT! Lemme come with ya, Stayne."

"No, Harley. I actually have duties to take care of," Stayne replied, although a part of him wanted her to come. She looked down, a little upset. she pouted and he chuckled; only she could pull that off without him wanting to wipe it off her face. "Fine, but don't make me regret it."

"Of course not, Stayney!" she yelped happily, hugging him. He weakly returned the hug. They were silent for a few moments, both thinking about the other. She wanted to know if he had any real feelings - she hoped her liked her, but she knew that he had to be with the Red Queen. He was wondering if she missed her "Mistah Jay" anymore. He was slowly realizing that all of her child-like behaviour was adorable in her own way. But what he liked most about her was why she was the Red Queen's favorite - her sadistic treatment towards those she hated. She was truly an interesting one.

"Do you miss him?" Stayne asked quietly, noting her expression, which was one of pain. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I miss 'im; but he doesn't need me. Besides, I'm sorta stuck here, ain't I?" she asked, looking down now.

"The White Queen - she might know something," he muttered, not hiding the resentment in his voice. He had finally decided not to hide much with her - she was honest to him, might as well return the favor.

"Awwh, does the big bad Stayne have a soft spot for me?"

"You? Hardly. Can't stand to be near you. Merely thinking of the Queen; she really does adore you," Stayne smirked.

"She's booooorrrriiiinnngggg, Stayne!" Harley whined, making him laugh. "I wanna have a little fun!"

"That's why you never leave me alone, then?"

"Haha - ya think you're betta than she is? Nuh-uh. You're just difficult," she giggled, taking his arm in hers. He rolled his eye, but didn't bother to move his arm; he liked it. "Sooo, about the White Queen... I can actually get back if I talk to her?"

"I can't be sure - She might have something, but I don't know," Stayne said, looking down. Harley looked at him and frowned.

"YOU DO LIKE ME!" she yelped happily, jumping up and down. He shook his head, but she knew that he was lying. She looked behind her, satisfied that the castle was no longer in view. "Does she ever leave the castle?"

"Not unless completely necessary; why?" Stayne asked, a second before Harley pressed him against a tree and kissed him quickly.

"Don't have to be scared of her - she's not here," she muttered, and he kissed her back feverishly. He loved her lips - then again, she was the only one he'd kissed aside from Iracebeth for months now. He turned her against the tree now, his lips sliding down to her throat. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed his lips against hers again for a few more precious moments before breaking away. They stared at each other for a few moments before he realized that he had pinned her to the tree. "Am I a good kisser?" she asked softly.

"Better than I've had in a while, Harley," he muttered and he backed away, allowing her to move. He put his arm around her and they continued walking, both in a satisfied silence. "WAs it out of missing him?" he finally asked.

"No, no; I love Mistah Jay, but you're pretty good, too. Good reason for me to stay underground."

"I suppose I can deal with second-best," he whispered softly, kissing her head.

"Hope so, hun. No one can replace him," she smiled up at him, and he returned it gently. They kissed again, fine with forcing themselves into a secret relationship.


End file.
